


Are we all we are

by glycoproteins



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF, Slow Burn, author!tessa, director!Scott, friends to best friends to ???, screenplay writer!tessa, unknown mutual pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glycoproteins/pseuds/glycoproteins
Summary: Here is a story of how we tried to deny what we have thinking we could have it with other people.





	1. Chapter 1

It is not an unknown fact that Miss Tessa Virtue is in love.....with coffee.  If there was a way to physiologically live with coffee running through her veins, she'd be the first one in line.  Which is why she did the next best thing to be around with the love of her life and hence  _Cafe Elizabeth (_ _No Kait, there is no such thing as too much Pride and Prejudice)_ was born.  Combine that with her good (other people say she's great but  _let's tone it down please)_ storytelling abilities, and wildly compelling imagination, she also works as a freelance screenplay writer.  It was actually a win-win situation to have your clients come in to your little cozy cafe bearing income for both of your jobs.  Sometimes, her cafe even serves as the visual for many of the scenes she writes, many often times has her partner and friend Kaitlyn tried to tell her, "oohh, get out of your head for a bit, Tess" when she sees that Tess has spinned off to her head and once again writing words and stories that would make people fall in love. 

However, it is a very slow day today and with only around 5 people in the cafe, Tess and Kait are somehow bored out of their minds (and Tess can't even think of how her current storyline should go, she's writing one to send for a short film thankyouverymuch).  But it's 7:30 am and there is always something to look forward to even in early mornings like this. At Exactly 7:20 am, my phone alarm goes off, Kait and I become alert.  Kait makes a tuna sandwich and a BLT sandwich, the other person in the cafe, Kaet, is in charge of playing the jazz CD, and me, I go to work on the espresso.  Before 7:30 am, everything should be in a paper bag and ready for pick up at 7:30-7:35.  That is how precise that drill is, no thing should go amiss and a delay by even a minute could mean something else for our little cafe.  We've been doing this drill since February and the klutz that I am, I've had my fair share of booboos.  Good thing, it's his assistant(?) that gets the orders and not  _him._

But then again, as if he has time to get out of his sporty and shiny Acura (which changes every 3 months ever since it started coming round, might I add).  He is always on the go, I would never understand VIPs. 

As I was preparing the bag on the counter, Kaetlyn is getting rattled trying to find tissues.  Apparently, we've used up the ones on the counter and being the newbie, Kaet hasn't found the stock yet.  "Psst. Kaet, supplies are all in the pantry. Here. I'll show you." We went back for a bit and lo and behold, at 7:30 on the dot, my heart skipped a beat when I heard the wind chime on our entrance.  _Yikes, he's here._ I immediately got the new pack of tissues, opened it and grabbed a handful. Of all things this guy doesn't like are people who are late and are not aware of what they're doing

"Good morning, sir! Here's your--" 

Oh my god. I carelessly dropped the tissue on the floor. many times have I envisioned this.  To be honest, I've pictured this interaction quite a few times already.  IN those scenarios, I am the very composed girl who will give him his order with no clumsiness or casualties involved, make minimal eye contact, and a small smile. 

 

But, this?  This is the reality.  He's not like what I imagined, I am waaayyy far from that composed woman with a small smile.  My palms are sweating profusely.  And what's to say about this stunned reaction I might have going on my face right now. 

I tried my best to snap out of my starstruck daze and crouched to pick up the tissue.  I got a new bunch and gave the paper bag slowly. God, what is happening to me.  This is not the Tessa Virtue, composed woman who has her life under control looks like. 

_God, he's staring at me. Why is he staring at me? Does he remember me somehow, or did he read one of my works somehow and hated it? What is going to happen about my dreams of building a production company now?  Oh god, please--_

"Tessa Virtue, right?" 

Well, shit. 

 _Why does he know my name? Well, I surmise he must know the first one by my nametag but my last name?!_ Awkwardly (and hesitantly), I nodded at him, "Uh yeah. That's me. What's up?"   _What's up? what's up? are you a teenager from the early 2000s tessa virtue?_

No, this isn't me. Ask Kait and I never get flustered and run out of words around people.  I may be the biggest introvert but I sure do know how to run a conversation.  But I have seen a lot of good-looking and handsome men in my life. And yet, he's the most appealing. 

His smile grew wider.  Fine, ugh I have been using the toothpaste I saw him endorsing last month.  No need to lure me with the pearly whites of yours! "Can I talk to you for a while?", he almost whispered. 

 _triple shit.  I could flood lake huron with the way I am sweating right now._ This can't be happening. 

_He wants to talk to me._

 

_Scott Moir._

 

There's nothing romantic about his intonation or his words and yet...he made my stomach flip. 

 

_What an honour._


	2. What to do and what not to do, maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's try and get to know S here. Wouldn't ya like that?

**Disclaimer: I am not a Scott Moir fan.**

 

I am not like those people or those girls who scream out when they see someone they idolize.  I rarely lose my composure when faced with something that overwhelms me. I always am able to catch myself and respond properly to a situation. 

 

But he is  _ Scott Moir _ .  I would know him anywhere. 

 

And anyone who doesn't know him could get right out and hide under a rock now. 

 

_ He is everywhere.  _ TV, magazines, billboards, radio ads, even at the back of the bus, you can see his face smiling at you.  Saying that  _ Scott Moir is the best director of his generation _ is quite an understatement for me.  He started out as a young actor, determined to showcase his craft and true enough, people loved him for it.  And his talent paid off, what with all the awards he has accumulated over the years. A few years ago, he said he was retiring from performing and instead do what fueled his creativity the most, which is to direct films that matter. Compared to other directors (and actors) of his generation, Scott is very much passionate and invested in his craft. If it was grammatically correct to say that he was the bestest, I would.   _ He's just that good.  _

 

As a newcomer to the directing industry, many people had their doubts.  Not everyone who had a talent in front of the camera are able to keep things together behind the camera.  It seemed like no one was happy about his decision to let go of acting and staying behind the scenes. 

 

Of course, Scott was different.  He wasn't the most good looking actor in his home network,  he downright looked like a 16 year old at 24. But he had an appeal that goes on unlike any other  and people saw the potential in him and called his potential the best actor Canada could ever have.  Almost everyone thought he was going to pack up his bags and go for the lights of Hollywood. But he surprised everyone when after doing one (Successful) movie in LA, he came right back to Ontario and said, "I wouldn't be able to leave the Maple Leafs behind." And from then on, he cemented his place as the biggest Canadian supporter.  

 

I had no clue that he relocated his base here in Toronto up until 8 months ago, when I was finishing up a storyline.  My happy place is when I lose myself in the characters and stories I am weaving. I heard the chime on our cafe entrance chime but I didn't give attention to it until Kait pointed it out to me, "Did you saw that?!" She was looking at me with this big heart eyes and big smile like I was supposed to know what she was referring to.  But she sure did look like a kid given every present at Christmas. 

 

"Who?  The guy who left?  NO, I saw his back though, if that counts.", I tried placating her. 

 

"Silly!  That was Andrew Poje!" I threw her my  _ I don't know who's that look.   _ "Scott Moir's best friend!" 

 

"Ahm, so?" 

 

Kait rolled her eyes, "Ugh, don't you get it? For someone as smart as you are..." 

 

"So what if he came here?"

"How can you be so clueless tess!" 

 

" You just gave me his name, Kait. What gives?"

 

She told me what Andrew came here for.  Apparently, Scott heard that Cafe Elizabeth has good coffee and that he wants to try it.  He's attracting too much attention from the cafe he used to go to and wants to go some place quiet and a place where he could get some privacy.  

 

That is how we got a routine that is 7:30 am here everyday.  I've got to give it to the guy, he shows up at the same time every single day.  What kind of morning energy does he have that allows him to get up and get moving before 7:30 am everyday.  

 

It's always Andrew getting their order though, while Scott waits inside his car.  I have never even seen him in the whole 8 months he's been going around here. Once, Andrew said Scott immediately proceeds to the studio that's why he can't get off the car.  

 

Truth be told, I want to say thank you to Scott.  I have been a voracious reader since I was a kid and have always dreamed of making meaningful stories like the one in books.  As it turns out, it is much more difficult to write and conceptualize than what I expected, but the way Scott tells stories and gives emotion and depth to the characters he plays gave me an inspiration to better myself, to express myself properly though words.  Which is why I always practice what I should say if ever I get to meet him. 

 

But now that he is in front of me, all those plans went right out the window. 

 

_ And he knows my name.  _ **_My name._ **

 

I don't know what to feel first:

 

Trepidation, excitement or terror?

 

WHAT WOULD HE NEED TO SAY TO ME?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will Scott say to T?

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, let me know if this is something you might be interested in reading. I've long been wanting to read a director!scott where he enlists the help of the literary genius/star writer!tessa for the biggest film of his life.


End file.
